


drunk fic writing challenge

by newrules



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, look we are still very drunkn, please enjoy our messy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrules/pseuds/newrules
Summary: my friend and i got drunk as hell in her dorm playing a check please drinking game and then when we got to the end of years 1 and 2 we drew character names out of a hat and we each had to write 300 words of our pairing and this is what happened





	1. Jack/Holster by Lauren

**Author's Note:**

> "take a fuckin sip babes" - lauren
> 
> lauren also isnt a writer at all lmao

“Bro! Sick hockey move!” “thanks holster, I am very good at hockey, and speaking french” “yeah bro that make sense, since you’re from Canada, but the part that is French candaien”  
“Yes and you are from Waterloo, even though you are american” “damn u right, thats why i get all of your candien references”  
“Hey bro, jack why do you not have a nickname?” holser asked supspicously?  
“Well Adam, i do have a nickname, my nickname is …… JACK!” *screechy violin noises*  
“Wait what the hell! Jack we have been romantically involved for a period of time now and you never told me?!?!?!?!?! I am SHOOK!!!! So whats your real name?”  
Jack looked sullenly into the distance, as if remebering a lot of things that were from the past and that were sad. Jack was his new identy, it hurt to remeber the old him :(. “Well holster, I’m telling you this because I am ‘in love’ with you. My real name is… ebony dark'ness dementia raven way.”  
“Wow!” holster hollered, “that is so suprising! And also sexy ;)” “haha thanks” jack said in is super thick french accent that was really sexy also. “Jack”, holster said seductively, “we should have sexual intercourse now.”  
Jack looked shocked! They were having a private practice at faber! They were on the ice! “I know what you are thinking… we are at an ice rink… thats the point,” holster said and then winked. Then Holster put his you know what in jacks you know where” then dumbledore walked in on them and started yelling very loudly!!! Turns out they had been in the room of requirement and not faber the whole time! Ebony dark’ness demtia “jack” raven way started crying so much his eyeliner started running down his chisled cheekbones. Why was dumble dore playing him like this?


	2. Wicky/April by AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look i was kinda only tipsy when i wrot ethis one so it might (????) be ok

April left practice feeling a bit off on a cloudy Thursday afternoon. Her volleyball skills were on point as usual but something felt strange today – bad strange. April wasn’t usually a sappy person – her friends had used the term “straight man” to describe her role in her friendship with March – but today she was overwhelmed with a vague, subtle sadness. The kind people write shitty poetry about. Fuck this, she thought. She just wanted to be back to her don’t-give-a-fuck self but she couldn’t shake the feeling as she trudged past Faber, right as the hockey team was leaving from their own practice. Most of them traveled in a pack – she saw Cait run into the mob of tall hockey bros and catch Chris in her embrace – but two guys, juniors if April’s memory served her, drifted apart from the rest. April racked her brain to remember their names – Ollie and Wicks? Must have been hockey nicknames.  
Suddenly April realized she had become lost in her thoughts – which never happened. Alright, she thought. April was not one of those people who couldn’t identify romantic feelings when she got them. She had the hots for one of these boys, but hell if she was about to say anything. She caught herself staring and immediately turned to walk away, but a voice stopped her.  
“Hey, wait!”  
One of them was running up to her – but not the cute one. She sighed.  
“Hey, isn’t your name April? From the volleyball team?”  
“Yeah.” April prepared to get herself out of the conversation as fast as possible. She never saw these boys apart but the cute one kept his distance from her.  
“I think we met you at one of our kegsters. I’m Ollie. And over there, that’s my best bro Wicky. Well, his name’s Pacer but we call him Wicky. Anyways, he’s a lame bro and couldn’t tell you this himself, but he totally thinks you’re really cute.”  
April wasn’t expecting that. She glanced over at Wicky and he smiled at her. April caught herself smiling back, for once.


	3. Tater/Coach by Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what she was thinking im so sorry

“And then alexei nutted on coach’s stache”  
It’s been about three years since Coach Enrico Bittle had divorced Susanne, five years since they first seperated. It had been mutual, but no divorce was without pain. Over time, Coach had come to the idea of seeing others, but the opportunity had yet to arise. Nowadays, he spent most of his time coaching, and, when he was able, spending time with his son. He was with Eric at a Falconers game when he saw the love of his life. A hunKY RUSSIAN MAN NAMEDPOTATO. H e was hot and became bittles new mom.  
'Ы было около трех лет, так как тренер Энрико Bittle разводились Susanne, пять лет, так как они в первую очередь разделены. Это было взаимным, но никакого развода не было без боли. Со временем, тренер пришел к идее видеть других, но возможность еще не возникало. В настоящее время он проводил большую часть своего времени тренировки, и, когда он был в состоянии, тратить время. они занимались сексом много. я не знаю, что еще написать для этой книги. Это слишком коротка, чтобы быть книгой. Я надеюсь, что А.Я. не переводит это и понять, что я сдался. Это было бы плохо. Я не знаю, что еще написать. Я пьян. Я пьян, как русский в 3 часа дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translate the russian its worth it
> 
> i dont know why she thinks coach is hispanic just roll with it


	4. Tango/Holster by AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im pretty damn gone rn but im proud of this anyway but im gonna wake up in the morning and reegret everytjing i just KNOW it anyways here

TANGSTER HERE WE FUCKING GO

“Nursey, quit messing with Tango.”  
Tango had never been more relieved. Nursey didn’t mean to be rude to him, he just didn’t get it. And it wasn’t like Tango was stupid, he just needed a bit longer to process things than other people. Which was fine. Tango had long since learned to accept himself and the way his brain worked. But it got to be stressful when people treated him like he was stupid. So in this moment, he was incredibly grateful for Holster’s offhand comment to Nursey. So incredibly grateful.  
In the dimmed lights of the locker room, Holster seemed to glow. He started going on about some dirty jockstrap found abandoned in the showers, but Tango was focused on a different jockstrap… Holster, he noticed, had one hell of a magnificent hockey butt. It jutted out significantly from the rest of body, and boy did that make Tango feel something. Tango wasn’t used to being aroused like this. He did his best to focus on Holster’s story but now evenm Holster’s beautiful face made him feel aroused. Tango knew now what this was – full-blown, gay as fuck attraction. He had never experienced anything like this before, and he was a little bit terrified, but at the same time, it felt good.  
Epikegster 2015 was finally here and Tango was… well, to be honest, a little bit shook, but excited nonetheless. So, in true kegster fashion, he started drinking. And drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and suddenly he was in a state that could only be described as shattered. Or maybe like, wicked schwastey. Or epically shitfaced. He stumbled around the Haus, not sure what to do about his current state of intoxication. His teammates channeled their drunkenness into hitting on girls, usually. Or dancing. But Tango didn’t do much of either. When Tango caught sight of Holster, however, his drunk fuckin’ butt knew exactrly what the fuck to do. He marched right up to Holster and started intensely kissing him. Drunk though he was, he had a brief moment of panic and pulled back, only to find Holster staring back at him, looking like he’d just won the lottery. Tango remembered nothing else from that night aside from Holster pulling him back into a passionate kiss. The next morning, Tango woke up in the Haus attic, grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for not blocking me by this point

**Author's Note:**

> im.,,, sorry


End file.
